


Bring Me Back to  Life

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Post-War, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron was just spent.





	Bring Me Back to  Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Trio drabble written for [**abigail89**](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/) who filled in Ron was____ with spent.

Ron was spent. He lifted his head weakly and let it fall back against the pillows as Hermione claimed his lips. Harry's hands were trailing up and down his sides and when Harry nipped is hip bone he groaned into Hermione's mouth.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Ron muttered as he watched Harry and Hermione kiss over him. "Shag me to death so I don't hog the covers."

Ron's entire body jerked when Harry took Ron's limp cock into his mouth and held it there. He trembled when Hermione ran her fingers over his nipples and pinched them.

"Oh well," Ron muttered as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Everyone's got to go sometime."


End file.
